


Tapping Into Fate

by sarahborg66



Category: Soulmate - Fandom
Genre: Countdown, F/M, park, relationship, soulmate, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahborg66/pseuds/sarahborg66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future holds an exciting moment for everyone, the time that they're destine to meet their soulmate for the very first time.  It can be any time of day, at any age, or at any place.  And today, it's Gabrielle's turn to meet hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapping Into Fate

       Many people had already experienced it and there were even more to after Gabrielle.  It was her moment to share with a complete and utter stranger in just a matter of time.  She looked down at her wrist, it read 00:00:00:00:19:14 in a faint, blue glow of digital numbers.  The last numbers went down, and soon turned 19 into 18.  It was counting down, and it was close to hitting zero.  What the countdown was made for had such an important purpose that was worth it ; meeting your soulmate.

           The story of how one found their soulmate this way was an interesting one, and no one knew when it actually started.  Far back in time it must of had an interesting story as it sprouted across the world, seeing how humans were not originally born with this ability.  No one knows where it came from, but there were suspicions and stories and theories about it, but no hard copy evidence to support them.  It was said a member from another species in great-likeness from the stars had delivered the ability to a part of the human population, which spread out along with the species across space.

Today held Gabrielle’s turn to find hers.  It was not even a few months after her 20th birthday when her countdown was below 24 hours.  Her mother was making a huge deal out of it, like her other siblings.  Her older brother, Jared, was only two years older than her and met with his in college while Gabrielle was still in high school.  It was her younger brother, Preston, who didn’t have to worry about it and envied for that reason.  He had met a sweet girl not even all the way through third grade.  He hadn’t even learned how important it was that they met or what it meant.  She was the last of her family that still needed to find hers, and the time was approaching for her.

It wasn’t that hard to tell how the countdowns worked.  Once you are born, it started.  It had six sets for numbers on it; years, months, days, hours, minutes, and seconds.  How it actually showed you was by being displayed through the wrist, a faint glow as if there was a row of lights installed under your skin. There were many ages, times, and places that you could find yours.  Some people even ignored the whole deal up until the last minute.  In Gabrielle’s family they made it one of the bigger deals in their lifetime, next to school, work, and other things.  It was what they called “user controlled” for when you wanted to know how much time was left.  When you ignored it or didn’t want to see it, the glow of numbers dimmed until it wasn’t there anymore.  Once you found yours, it faded away as if it turned off forever to collect dust.  The way it worked was mostly a mystery to humans, but there were scientists hard at work on trying to figure out how it did.  The way many people liked to describe as that it was a way you were tapping into fate.

Gabrielle stood in a park that wasn’t more than a few blocks away from her small apartment in the city she lived in.  It was small, but lively with a trail couples strolled on and trees that families relaxed under in the fresh, green grass.  What seemed like a park norm was the large fountain that sat in the middle around a circle of cobblestone that had four walkways leading out from it.  It was basic, but brought a calming sensation to Gabrielle’s nerves.  Three levels of the fountain had water streaming down into the brick covered pool it sat in.  It was an overcast day, but the sun shone through a few patches in the sky, the warmth of the sun hitting her every once in a while against her bare arms and face.  There was a calm breeze that came through every few minutes.  The calm atmosphere she was in didn’t help any  bit of her situation.

She sat on the park bench, messing with the lightweight woven friendship bracelet bracelet around her wrist, made with strands of green, blue, violet, and silver.  Preston’s soulmate, Samantha, made it for her not even a month after they met.  They seemed to work well with each other, being best friends since the moment the two met.  That wasn’t always the case with couples, which made Gabrielle worry even more.  Sometimes the two weren’t compatible with their other either the moment they met or later down the line.  It was one of the things that made her dread the upcoming moment.  She looked down at her wrist, less than 10 minutes to go.

Gabrielle’s mother made sure she looked the best that she could for whoever he or she ended up to be.  She was wearing nothing too much, a striped tank top with skinny jeans with a pair of black chucks.  Another faint breeze blew through the park, making her also regret to bring a small jacket.  Pushing back a wavy strand of dark brown hair, she glanced back down at her wrist.  Ticking down second by second less than 5 minutes.  Gabrielle’s heart was starting to beat even faster, making it hard to focus.

What stressed her out the most was the least popular possibility that was the most devastating.  A defected countdown.  Not even 1% of the world’s population had it, and it could happen to anyone just like a faulty computer from the factory it was made in.  They either ended too early or were too late.  It was even worse for the even less who were born without one completely.  Even though Gabrielle wasn’t the case, she still worried about how possible it was they didn’t like her, how she could have seemed unappealing to them, that it would of gone off too early, or even too late.  A small chime went off, making her attention go down to her wrist again.  Less than one minute was left.

She stood up, starting to pace lightly.  Somewhere there was someone just as nervous as she was, about to meet each other.  There was no telling who it could have been at this time, not until that timer hit all zeroes.  Forty seconds.  She walked over to the fountain, trying to clear her head.  The area had cleared to where it was nearly empty with a couple of individuals around.  Thirty seconds.  A couple sat on a nearby bench, reading books together.  For the spark of a second she admired them sit in silence, happy with just each other’s company.  A small twinge of hope sat in her chest, thinking about how one day she could be with her soul mate like that.  There was twenty seconds now until she would meet who that was.  It seemed to jump straight to ten...nine...eight...  A biker went by her in a flash, nearly knocking her over into the water of the fountain.  The countdown still went down.  In a flash she watched her fall towards the approaching water.  Seven..six...five...four...three...

Then it happened.  Right before she hit the water, nearly face to face with the surface of it, someone caught her.  They pulled her up, standing with her still in grasp.

“That was a close call,” The rescuer chimed.  Gabrielle looked up to meet the gaze of the one holding her.  A pair of bright blue eyes that were deep as oceans stared down at her, framed around by voluminous brown hair that was lighter than hers.  Just then, she heard another chime, a small tune even.  She looked down, but instead of just seeing her countdown at zero and hearing only one chime, there were two.

They both looked down at the matching countdowns as they faded away simultaneously.  The two looked back up, a crimson blush creeping up on the neck of the brand new man standing at least over half a foot above her in a graphic shirt with a jacket soft to the touch, and most likely jeans.  They smiled sheepishly back at the other, sharing a look with the other.  She had found her soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first work that I've helped write on here, but this was originally my short story assignment that I based off of a tumblr post as can be seen here:  
> http://gratuitousabs.tumblr.com/post/39631835618/if-a-clock-could-count-down-to-the-moment-you


End file.
